


Fun

by chancellorxofxtrash



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other, Sharing a Body, lots of complicated relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: “C’mon. Let’s do this. Let’s become one. It will be fun, trust me.”That is what Ai said to him, and it was a bitch-ass lie.





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Immicolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/gifts).

> This is obviously not what he meant, but I do a thing called what I want. And I love this trope. So this is happening now.
> 
> Dedicated to Immi for pulling me to this hell
> 
> Originally written for Day 1 of Fictober, but also I doubt I will post a lot of other things. Maybe one more.

“C’mon. Let’s do this. Let’s become one. It will be fun, trust me.”

That is what Ai said to him, and it was a bitch-ass lie.

To be completely honest, the promise of  _ fun  _ was not why Yusaku agreed. He had three reasons to agree.

  1. Yusaku was Ai’s origin, therefore probably would not have been completely alien to Yusaku’s mind in the first place.
  2. It seemed like there was no other way both of them could have gotten out of that situation alive.
  3. He did not want to lose Ai.

_ “Now that is just two truths and one lie, Yusaku. and the two truths are basically the same thing. You are getting out of practice with this.” _

Yusaku also had three reasons to absolutely regret this decision.

  1. Ai was insufferable.
  2. Ai was insufferable.
  3. Ai was especially insufferable when you had no way to zone him out, because you literally shared a mind with him.

_ “Now that is just rude. I bet you can think up more reasons than that.” _

He could have. He could have thought up way more reasons than three.

He could have thought of how Ai always had a comment about everything, and when he didn’t have to lay low, because literally only Yusaku could hear him prattle on, he  _ was never shutting up.  _ He was always making fun of everyone’s clothes and hairstyle choices (like he had any place judging anyone about that, seeing the outfit Ai picked for himself in a human body), he was always snickering, always being insufferable.

He also could have thought of the many times Ai kept singing annoying songs in his head. Getting songs stuck in your head? Annoying right?

Try an obnoxious AI singing it into your brain.

He could have also thought of the times he wrestled control from Yusaku to actually control his body.

Kusanagi was very annoyed, and sometimes didn’t catch on immediately. Ai would then grin like a shithead upon seeing his reactions. (Ai swore that Jin actually found it hilarious. Yusaku thought that he probably did. Getting a read on people was never Yusaku’s forte, Jin was a particularly hard one to read, so he was gonna believe Ai on that one, probably.)

That shithead grin immediately tipped Takeru off, by the way. He also found it funny

(Ai almost never came into control around Ryoken.)

_ “C’mon. You are just prissy that I make your life more fun doesn’t you? I am actually trying to help you get laid, you stubborn idiot.” _

He could have thought of the fact that in LINK VRAINS their situation was reversed. That Ai donned the form of his own android body, and he prattled around like that, Yusaku only intervening to de-escalate situations where Ai’s big mouth got them into trouble.

Of course Yusaku’s own total lack of social skills this de-escalation almost never happened, so it almost always ended in a duel.

But that was fine.

That was something both Ai and Yusaku were good at, after all.

(He also knew what Ai was working on, deep in the digital world.)

(He wouldn’t mention  _ that  _ though.)

_ “How thoughtful of you.” _

He could have also thought of the fact that Ai always wrestled control of their dreams. Ai didn’t really need to sleep, so he could enter Yusaku’s dreams, and show things around.

Sometimes he was actually thoughtful, offering pleasant distractions to Yusaku, when he needed them.

Yusaku also didn’t have actual nightmares about the Incident either since Ai took control. He was sure Ai was silently tucking them away when their body was asleep.

(Ai also would have had nightmare fodder, and Yusaku knew that. Thankfully, for him, controlling dreams was not as hard as it was for humans.)

But more often than not, it was absolutely obnoxious.

Sometimes it wasn't harmfully so - nonsense dreams that just meant that Ai could go buckwild with his imagination and laugh about it.

(Sometimes, sometimes, at times like this, memories of the other Ignises slipped through, before Ai tucked them away. At times like this, it was Yusaku’s turn to distract him, and play along with Ai’s nonsense. Ai never mentioned it, and neither did Yusaku.)

(Very rarely, Ai would ask Yusaku deep in a dream for help. It was like saying it out loud when they were awake would jinx it.)

(Yusaku knew what Ai was doing in the digital world. He knew what he was working on, and how he didn’t like asking for help, but he needed Yusaku’s brain. He was an AI, capable of a lot of things, and he may have been based on a human, but  _ wasn’t,  _ and as all Ignises were based on humans, maybe they needed a human element to…)

(They didn’t say it, not even in dreams.)

(Times like this, both of them would pretend not to notice how Ai was leaning on him for support, linking their arms together, head on Yusaku’s shoulder.)

_ “Mention the fun parts too, c’mon. You are making it depressing.” _

He was absolutely not gonna mention the  _ differently  _ obnoxious dreams, whether it was about Ai himself, or…

_ “Someone needs to ask Shima out here, come on.” _

And that someone was not gonna be Yusaku

_ “Why not, c’mon? It will be fun, trust me.” _

Which was a bitch-ass lie just like the first time Ai said this to him was.

He was not gonna ask out Naoki Shima for three reasons.

  1. Yusaku was a whole bag of issues, that Naoki was absolutely not prepared to face, now or ever. To him, Yusaku was just an aloof classmate. He did not need that.
  2. Ai. Yusaku did not want to think about what he and Ai were to each other in general, but even without that complication, dating someone who was basically two people in one was also something Naoki would not have signed up for.
  3. Naoki would have wanted to hang out in LINK VRAINS with Yusaku, which would have been weird with his current arrangement with Ai, not to mention how Naoki was idolizing Playmaker too.

_ “Not liking him was not one of the reasons, though.” _

It wasn’t.

It was also irrelevant compared to the three reasons against doing so

_ “Right. I also have three reasons why you should go for it, genius. _

  1. _ You like him._
  2. _ He likes you._
  3. _ I don’t mind._

_ Isn’t that enough? You always overcomplicate things.” _

Maybe he did.

Or maybe Ai just oversimplified things.

Yusaku glanced over from his spot on the bench towards Naoki, who was excitedly explaining some duel he saw to some of their other classmates, and just watched him, trying to zone out from Ai singing  _ Can you feel the love tonight  _ in his brain.

After school, he would walk up to Naoki and invite him to grab something to eat together.

Which Ai would completely ruin with stupid pickup lines, which made everything way more awkward, than Yusaku himself already was.

So no. Not at all fun.

_ “Oh come on. It worked didn’t it? You two blushed so much, like the total losers you are.” _

Absolutely not fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
